The Story of Us
by IlyriaMaslan
Summary: A complilation of Stydia oneshots, mainly future fics about their family that heavily feature Scira. Enjoy!
1. Welcome to your life

Lydias eyes fluttered open slowly as the the sweet aroma of freshly made breakfast filled her nose. She reached over to grab the clock that sat atop the endtable beside the bed but she noticed something about it. It wasn't the cute, pink one that she bought last year, it was a sleek but basic black one. Her eyes scanned the entire room, only now noticing that she wasn't in her own bedroom. She was in one much bigger than the one at her mothers residence and her eyebrows furrowed a bit as she threw her legs over the bed, groaning and absentmindedly placing a hand with a wedding band accompanied by an engagement ring onto her slightly jutted out midsection. She was married and pregant? That couldn't have been right. The yelp of a German Shephard filled the room when her feet made contact with the sleeping animals tail on the floor. "Shit sorry Archie." Her head pulled back a bit almost immediately. How did she know the dogs name? She was sure they hadn't acquired any other dogs besides little Prada and this huge canine was NOT Prada. Archie ran out of the cracked door and she decided to follow him, wondering what other oddities awaited her down the brightly illuminated stairs.

The now distinguishable smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes grew stronger and the lyrics of 'Across the Universe' that were being sung by one noticeable voice and a few meeker ones kept her face scrunched.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up guys!" Stiles shouted over his shoulder from the stove to the three children that sat at the table and the one who sat in a high chair closest to the empty seats after catching sight of his wife. She was taken aback by how much older he looked. A small scruff had built up around his face and his body, well judging by the now broader shoulders and muscular arms he had been beefing up for quite some time now.

"When are you gonna shave your face? You're starting to look like a hobo." Lydia was surprised by the words that came out but he looked at her like she had asked that questions a million times.

"Haven't you heard, babe? Hobo's are hot now. Isn't that what you said DiDi?" He looked towards the table, hoping his daughter would back him up.

"You're gross dad. Morning Momma." A child who looked to be in her preteens with dark curly brown hair and large eyes of the same color beamed at her. 'Claudia,' Her oldest child and daughters name brought a smile to her face.

"Momma, daddy said we could take Prada and Archie to the park today!" Her youngest son, Greyson said with a grin that reached his happy, green eyes. Kailen, the oldest, nodded in affirmation to his brunette brothers statement and the baby of the Stilinksi brood, Ariel with strawberry blonde hair and attentive eyes that had the same emerald color of her mother and brother, bounced excitedly at the sight of her mother, babbling in gibberish.

"I said only if mom feels up to it, Grey. Your brand new little brother has been making her feel sick." Stiles flipped off the knobs on the stoves, wincing and shaking his hand frantically, "Damn it!" He muttered, the pain from the grease that popped onto his hand burning his skin.

"That's a dollar in the swear jar dad!" Kailen said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. It was scary how much the boy looked and acted like Stiles. That same cute upturned nose, the messy but straight brown hair all mixed with those curious chocolate brown eyes and just the slightest hint of sarcasm within every word he spoke.

Stiles grunted and reached for the leather wallet on the marble topped island, took out two dollars and placed it into the jar that was almost full with one dollar bills. "For future indiscretions." A small feeling in her gut told her that most of those had belonged to him and she shook her head, ruffling Kailens shaggy hair on her way to sit in the spot closest to Ariel. Before she sat down she hoisted the baby up and into her arms, kissing her chubby cheek and lowering herself onto the chair.

"I don't know about that one Grey, daddy might try to see how fast he can go on the merry-go-round without throwing up with Kai while Archie pulls you around again." Her eyebrow raised and she tilted her head at him.

"It was one time! And as I recall you left Greyson in Wal-Mart two weeks ago so judge me as you will." He tilted his head back at her with a smirk and bought the plates two at a time to the table, placing them in front of the children first, then where he and Lydia sat. "Tell momma she knew how easily distracted I was when she married me. It was in my vows and everything." He cooed in a high-pitched voice and pinched Ariels cheeks, causing a wild giggle to come from the small child.

"Tell dada its common sense not to let a 40 pound child walk an 88 pound dog by himself." Lydias voice matched Stiles' as she talked to the baby.

"Well if Miss DiDi over there would let someone else walk Prada we wouldn't have a problem." Claudias mouth made a perfect O and Stiles laughed at the 11 year old, "Ahh that's right doggyhog, aaall you!" He made random shapes in the air with his finger before poking Claudias forehead, earning an eyeroll that made Lydia think of herself when she was that age.

"Dada, Dada.." Ariel babbled and kept repeating it before placing a pudgy hand on his nose and tugging it harshly, gaining a gasp of pain from him.

Lydia looked up to him in shock as their daughter continued to shout the word while pulling on his face. "Her first word! Little Ari said dada. My big girl." The other children giggled and clapped their hands for their sisters accomplishment. Stiles detached the infants harsh grip from his eye and sat back, rubbing it a litte. He looked at her with a look of obviously fake seriousness.

"You, little tiny meatball, are too strong for your own good. Too much Cheerios. I say give her chocolate lucky charms." Lydia rolled her eyes at him with a chuckle and shook her head, turning to the eldest boy and girl.

"Weekend work first and Greyson walks Prada, then we can go." With everything that had already taken place, Lydia had almost forgotten that this was a dream. It wasn't until she heard the loud music that began to play drowned out the voices of her family that she snapped back. They continued eating and laughing but they became transparent until the only thing she could see was the familiar look and layout of her bedroom. Her eyes shut tightly, trying to make the picture perfect image as tangible as it just was to no avail. All she had left of it was the scene that replayed in her mind for the entire day.


	2. Wedding bells will ring

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or setting in MTV and Jeff Davis' series Teen Wolf. This story is written purely for the enjoyment of others and I gain nothing monetary or tangible for doing so.**_

* * *

The chatter of numerous people had overpowered the subtle violins that were being played in the background of the large church. Stiles' eyes scanned over the crowd that consisted of friends from high school, college and work, scattered members of the Stilinski family, and the frighteningly perfect Hayden/Martin family. He could see where Lydia got her looks from. The members of both her mother and fathers brood didn't even look real. 'At least the kids'll be cute.' He shrugged and jumped a little when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder.

"Dude, you go up in ten minutes, we have to get you ready." Scott said with a sense of urgency as the time ticked away.

"I am ready." Stiles huffed, smoothing out the black tuxedo he wore, seeing nothing unkempt about his appearance.

Scott laughed and shook his head, pointing to Stiles' bare feet. "Gonna be a little weird to get married in everything except your shoes. Now, I will say it again in hopes that I have brought to light the problem here, Let's get you ready." Scott walked behind him and pushed him towards the room that the groom and his men were using to prepare themselves. Not long after his entrance, a chorus of laughter at his forgotten shoes echoed and he batted the air.

"What do you think Lydia's face would have looked like if you were standing at the alter with no shoes?" Liam snorted, fixing his tie in the mirror and faking a horrified face that caused another rile of laughter from them. Stiles rolled his eyes, throwing a comb at the young wolf and proceeded to put the dress shoes on.

Ethan emerged from the bathroom, taking a seat beside Danny and Stiles' cousin, Kyle, "Just don't forget your vows. I remember when I was kid, My aunt and uncle were getting married and the poor guy forgot his vows halfway through. Ended up mumbling some shit about her love being a candle in the darkness of his soul and sounded totally weird for the ones that could even hear him." He nodded his head once as Stiles gulped, grabbing the folded up piece of college-ruled paper and reading over it.

"Oh knock it off guys. Stiles will probably sound weird anyways." Scott chuckled and patted his best friend reassuringly on the back while he furiously memorized every word. He didn't want to sound weird. He wanted to sound suave and smooth, to not embarrass Lydia like Ethan's poor uncle did to his bride. Everything needed to be perfect. She deserved perfect.

A knock on the door caused everyone's heads to turn in the direction of the noise. The wedding planner, Stella stuck her head in slightly, a smile etched on her face, "It's time, guys. Stiles, you have five minutes to get into position and the rest of you, wait for your bridesmaid behind the curtain. I'm going to let the girls know. Good luck!" She closed the door tightly behind her and Scott turned to Stiles with a grin, who returned it before standing up.

"Suit, shoes, check and check. I think we're ready to have a wedding." Liam joined the other men in giving Stiles a one-armed hug and followed out into the hallway. "It'll be fine, man. Even if you forget every word you wrote down, when you see her everything will make sense. I was a wreck when I married Kira. So damn nervous, you saw me. Her entire family from Japan was there and family that I hadn't seen in years popped up to see us get married. It was a lot of pressure but as soon as she started walking down that aisle, I knew exactly what I wanted to say. When she's the one, things just become simple, simple as that. Now, come on, I'm sure Lydia would want to be the one to be fashionably late." He took Stiles into a tight hug,

"See, that's why I picked you to be my best man, you're all sentimental and now I don't quite feel like throwing up." Stiles sighed in relief and made his way out of the room and up towards the alter.

* * *

A floral scent hung in the air of the brides room as Kira put the finising touches on Lydia's hair. Half of it was loosely pinned in curls that draped down her shoulders and back. A few seashells were placed stragetically through the back of her auburn hair to compliment the sandy color of her wedding dress. Traditional white wasn't what she had in mind, but honoring her late grandmother and incorporating a mermaid type theme was.

"Make sure you add the extra glitter, everything needs glitter." Lydia's aunt, Everly smiled at Kira who dashed a small sprinkle of glitter around seashells. Malia sat on the couch, glass of champagne in had, mocking Everly silently. It caused Lydia to giggle and she shot Malia a warning look, smile still present on her face.

"And I think we're all set after this, Lyds." Kira primped her hair one last time before observing the full look in the mirror. Lydia looked at herself for a moment. She didn't look like the same person she had been before the planning took place. Before that she looked like a wreck, staying up until all hours working on the solution to equations the world hadn't yet figured out. Now, she resembled a grown woman, ready to start the rest of her life with the one person she loved and she had to admit that love looked good on her.

The door opened a tad and Stella's bright smile could be seen through the crack, "Five minutes til the wedding of lifetime, ladies! Your ushers are waiting out behind the curtain and Papa Bear is waiting on his cub." She said cheerily and shut the door.

Sarah, one of her friends from college, stood beside the other bridesmaids, clearing her throat to get the rooms attention. "I'd like to make a toast, if that's not too cheesy," The ladies laughed and looked to her to continue. "Lydia, I know I haven't had the fortune of knowing you as long as most of this room has but in the time that I have, you have always been a lovely person. You're dedicated to not only your field, but to that man out there who's probably still trying to wrap his head around the fact that you chose him. And he's dedicated to you and the work that you love. That right there is a love that everyone in this room should strive to obtain. To Lydia, may you find happiness and the solution to the Collatz conjecture." They all repeated, To Lydia, afterwards and clapped before doing a final makeup check. Lydia shook her head with a smile as they danced happily and chatted out of the room, taking a once over and following suit.

* * *

Stiles nearly jumped when the violins began to play and soft and sweet song. He knew he would have to wait for the short song to play out until he could lay eyes on the future Mrs. Stilinski and every second in between only caused his stomach to twist tighter. First came Aoki, Scott and Kiras four year old daughter, tossing flowers alongside Lydia's 5 year old cousin, Mason, who carried the rings. The bridemaids and ushers came soon after, taking forever in Stiles mind. All he wanted to see was Lydia, in whatever dress she decided to wear that day, looking as beautiful as she probably always would.

The Wedding March began as the wedding party took there places and Stiles could keep his mouth closed when Mr. Martin led his daughter to the large doorway. The guests stood, aweing at her appearance and every eye in the room was glued on Lydia as they walked step by step up the aisle. Her sight, however, was set on the man standing beside the minister. Her future husband, the only person she loved more than her closest family members and her best friend was waiting there for her with his mouth formed in a crooked smile. The closer she got to him, the more the butterflies that flapped wildly within her ceased. There was no need to be nervous. As long as Stiles was beside her, thing would come naturally. Lydia finally arrived to the alter and her father laid a teary kiss on her cheek, nodding his head towards Stiles and taking a seat next to Natalie.

With the crowd now seated and the room completely silent, the minister began his speech. It was a while that they stood there, making funny faces and smiling to one another as he went on about the power and bond of marriage. They nearly missed the introduction to the vows in their time of play, earning a clearing of the throat from the minister. "Mrs. Martin, your vows?"

Lydia nodded, pulling a piece of paper from the bow of her dress and unfolding. Stiles immediately furrowed his brows, wondering why he thought bringing the written vows up was against some sort of rule. "Stiles, our beginning was nothing short of odd. I, at the time of our proper introduction, was committed to someone else but that didn't stop you from pursuing me in different ways and even though I blew you off for most of that time, you were still there to hold me up when I needed support. During the roughest times we and our friends have endured, I've always looked to you to be the stability that kept me from spiraling out of control. While there was a point when I lost you to someone else, I always believed that we would at least remain friends. And we did, for two years before you finally asked me out on a date. Would you believe that I was nervous? I had no idea what to wear, how to act. It was like it was the first time I had done anything like that and part of me knew from that moment that you would be the one I'd share my life with. Everything we do, whether I've done it a thousand times or not, feels like the first time experiencing it. That's the kind of love you strive for," She looked back briefly to Everly who gave her a thumbs up and looked back at Stiles with misted eyes, "I love you, Stilinski, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." Stiles wiped a stray tear away from her eye softly and held tightly to her hand. "Mr. Stilinski?" The minister nodded towards him.

"This is fair warning that had I known I could bring the paper up, this would sound much better. Scotty, I blame you." He laughed over his shoulder at Scott, causing a brief laughter in the audience that ceased when he turned back to Lydia. "Lydia Martin, soon to be Stilinski," He started awkwardly and took a deep breath, "I did everything in power to get your attention for at least one second in school but even I'll admit that I could have used a little more, finesse in my approaches. I knew I probably shouldn't have been flirting with you in the first place. Jackson would have beat me down knowing that but I didn't care. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that we would eventually be standing here one day. That I would be the one you chose whether it took me a lifetime or not. While I'm grateful that it didn't take a lifetime, I would have spent the entirety of mine dreaming of way to make you make you see that I loved you with everything I had. And I do. Lydia, I love you with every fiber of my being and standing here in front of you in that remarkable dress, well, it makes every ounce of heartbreak that I ever felt worth it. I can't promise that I'll remember every date, I can hardly remember to wake myself up in the morning, and my attention span won't be the best but it would be my greatest honor for you to take my last name and become a part of craziness that is the Stilinski family." More tears had escaped Lydias eyes and the urge to press her lips to his was more than she could bear as the minister finished the ceremony. The rings were shakily placed on each others fingers and bright smiles could be spotted throughout the entire room at the beautiful moment they had witnessed. "It is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Stiles Stilinski. You may now kiss your bride."

There was no time spared after the minister had spoken the final words. Their lips crashed against each others and Stiles held her tightly in his arms. Clapping and cheers of joy filled the large room and they walked towards the exit, ready to celebrate alongside their family and faithful friends.

* * *

_||Hello, hello, my darling readers. Thank you for joining me on another fluffy Stydia milestone. I felt that it was only fitting to write a wedding scene for this compliation and hope that you enjoyed it. I would like to take a moment to ask you which events you would like to see written about Stiles and Lydia. I will be throwing my own in but if you have any specific ones you'd like to read about, feel free to send me a message or leave the suggestion in your review! __With that being said, don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite for more of the cuteness that lies ahead!_

_Happy Reading,_

_Ilyria Masla_


End file.
